


ulterior motives

by Silvereye



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bittersweet, Chocolate Box Treat, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: "Dalias, do you really see ulterior motives everywhere?""That also comes with the job."Ryan Dalias is the Destroyer of Stars, arch-traitor, terrorist and probably a few other things. Ben decides to say thanks. Post-ep 105, role swap AU.
Relationships: Akmazian/Ryan Dalias
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	ulterior motives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



"So, why are you really here?" Ryan Dalias, the arch-traitor and Destroyer of Stars asks.

He sounds tired. That's the striking thing. Ben would have expected menace. Repeat reminders that Ben has a deal with Dalias and Dalias has held up his end. Threats, possibly. There is none of that, only the bone-deep weariness in Dalias' voice.

"I wanted to see if you were still here," Ben says.

"Why?" Dalias asks. He looks across the cargo bay. It's... well, roughly the same as it looked the last time Ben was here. Ben is not a logistics officer, however, and neither is he a smuggler-terrorist-traitor. Dalias' entire enterprise might be an hour away from bolting and Ben would not know.

"I guess I wanted to thank you. You did arrange the vaccine."

Dalias glances at him, then away. "Did you think I wouldn't?" He's disappointed. As if people usually believe in his promises.

"I did," Ben says. "Like I said, wanted to say thanks."

"Huh." Dalias doesn't say anything for a while. One of his crew drifts closer, doing a truly complicated motion with her eyebrows. From the corner of his eye Ben can see Dalias shake his head. That's not very hard to decrypt. Want me to toss him out, boss? Nah, let's keep him for now.

"So, how does the son of an Alliance General become the Destroyer of Stars?" Ben asks.

"By being framed." Dalias says it like he's said everything else: simple, matter-of-fact, exhausted.

"By whom?"

Dalias laughs. It isn't pretty. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"And let you run back to command with my allegations before I'm ready? No."

"You don't trust me very much, do you?"

"Don't take it personally. It comes with the job." Dalias sighs. "Was that all?"

Ben looks at Dalias. He's so... ordinary. The Destroyer of Stars should be a monster, not a thirty-ish brown-haired man who looks like overworked low-level brass. This isn't a smart line of thinking. Interface could give Ben a long list of criminals who looked just as human as Dalias. Conversely, if Ben wants to see a model citizen with fangs and horns and goat eyes he only has to go to the promenade and wait for Sarathas' to open. Looks don't mean much.

And yet, it's so easy to think that maybe Dalias _is_ innocent.

Ben makes an unwise tactical decision and kisses Dalias. It's little more than a touch of lips, but Ben can still sense some of the tension in Dalias' shoulders ebbing. He steps closer and cards his fingers through Dalias' hair. It's softer than he expected, given the entire 'living in a cargo bay' thing. Dalias makes a little sound at the back of his throat, grabs at Ben's lapels, presses him against the closest bulkhead. There are definitely muscles under the ill-fitting coveralls. Ben would very much like to take the coveralls off.

Dalias draws a breath and steps back. "Don't tell me this is part of the thanks," he says.

"Who do you think I am?" Ben would be offended, if anyone else were that obtuse. But this is Ryan Dalias. Ben is starting to get the impression that the man simply is like that, down to the bone. Hasn't let down his guard for a rotation. Or twenty. "Dalias, do you really see ulterior motives everywhere?"

"That also comes with the job. But..." Dalias smiles, only half self-deprecating. "Come back the same time next week. Barring any unforeseen circumstances I will be here. We can continue this discussion then."

A week will be enough to set up whatever paranoid security Dalias wants. In addition to the very simple fact that Ben would have to rat out Dalias by then if he wanted to avoid any implications. Command gets very antsy if people know there are terrorists on the station and don't report to the security as fast as they can.

Ben smiles. "Is it a date?"

"Yeah," Dalias says. Ben does not miss the way Dalias' eyes wander lower, rather far from Ben's eyes. "You could call it that."

"See you then," Ben says and lets one of Dalias' crew escort him out.


End file.
